05 stycznia 1992
7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Tydzień 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek 10.00 "Spit Mac Phee" - odc. 2 serialu australijskiego 10.30 Świat odkrywany (4) - serial przyrodniczy USA (zwyczaje i życie orek) 11.20 Notowania 11.45 Telewizjer 12.00 Poranek symfoniczny WOSPRiTV w Katowicach - muzyka operowa 13.00 Wśród żołnierskich kolęd - prog. wojskowy 13.25 Tęczowy music-box 14.10 Magazyn "Morze" (ze Szczecina) 14.20 TV koncert życzeń 14.30 Portrety: Ostatni Zagończyk - cz. 3 programu o Stanisławie Cat- Mackiewiczu 16.00 W Starym Kinie: "Życie jest piękne" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. USA z 1946 roku 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Dziennikarze ujawniają - prog. publicystyczny 18.10 "Paradise znaczy raj" odc. 1 czteroczęściowego serialu USA "Wiadomości z Saint Louis" 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia: "Chip i Dale" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Ryzykant" - odc. serialu prod. angielskiej 21.05 Polskie ZOO /powt./ 21.30 Sportowa niedziela 21.50 7 dni świat 22.20 Kreacje operowe Hanny Lisowskiej 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Kabaretowa lista przebojów /4/ 23.50 Jutro w programie 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 9.00 Film dla niesłyszących: "Ryzykant" - odc. serialu angielskiego 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Wspólnota w kulturze 11.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - "Cudowna planeta" -odc. 5 dok. filmu prod. japońskiej 12.20 Animal- program ekologiczny 13.05 Sto pytań do... Leszka Moczulskiego 14.45 "Śpiąca królewna" - balet z muzyką Piotra Czajkowskiego w wykon. Teatru Wielkiego w Moskwie 15.45 Między nami kopciuszkami (o modnie zadbanej kobiecie) 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.50 "Szogun" - odc. 10 (ostatni) serialu historycznego USA 18.10 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Galeria: Malowanie na jedwabiu 20.00 Hommage & Mozart - prawykonanie utworów współczesnych kompozytorów polskich - fragm. koncertu 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "A gdybyśmy tak nie poszli na wojnę?" - film fab. (pacyfistyczny) prod. USA 23.10 "Okolice jazzu" - Ben Sidran i Billy Cobhan na Targach Midem 89 - koncert 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program dnia left|thumb|100x100px 11.00 Powitanie 11.25 Program satelitarny MTV 12.20 Program dnia 12.25 "Pomysłowy szop" - film dla dzieci 12.40 Z serii "Arabela": Ucieczka Arabeli - film fab. 13.10 Studio Regionalne 13.25 "Na symfonicznej estradzie" - mag. muzyczny 14.10 "Przed Albertville" (2) - prezentacja gospodarczy Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich 14.40 Studio Regionalne 14.55 "Ormianie polscy" 15.10 "Domowe kolędowanie" - program w opr. Jadwigi Starczewskiej 15.30 "Znak orła" - film fabularny 16.00 Aktualności 16.05 "Telefoniada" - teleturniej "na żywo" z nagrodami 17.05 "Trans World Sport" 17.35 W Studiu Nagrań - Grażyna Świtała i "Słoneczni" 17.50 "Zimowe igraszki" - program muzyczny 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 Sport w Trójce: Hokej left|thumb|100x100px 8.40: The Four Great Seasons 9.10: News and Weather 9.15: Getting Through 9.30: This Is the Day 10.00: See Hear! 10.30: Deutsch Direkt! 10.55: Fast Feasts 11.00: The Training Hour 12.30: Country File 13.00: pmNews 13.55: Cartoon 14.00: EastEnders 15.00: Match of the Day Live: the Road to Wembley 17.10: Play It Safe! 17.40: Antiques Roadshow 18.25: News 18.40: Songs of Praise 19.15: Young Sherlock Holmes 21.00: News 21.15: See for Yourself - A Biteback Special 22.15: Everyman 22.55: The Nobel Century 23.45: Mahabharat 0.25: Weather left|thumb|100x100px 7.25: Crystal Tipps and Alistair - cartoon 7.30: Hallo Spencer 7.55: Playdays - Why Bird Stop 8.15: Two by Two 8.30: Telling Tales - ancient stories with a modem message: The Jackal and the Lion (Stereo) 8.45: Babar - cartoon 9.10: Blood and Honey - stories from the Old Testament told by Tony Robinson: Saul bumps into a Witch (Stereo) 9.30: Defenders of the Earth - cartoon (Rpt. Teletext) 9.50: The Best of Blue Peter (Rpt. Teletext) 10.15: Thundercats - cartoon (Rpt. Stereo) 10.40: Strangers - drama mystery (Rpt. stereo) 11.05: Boxpops - new series of the music programme 11.45: The O Zone - chart news and views (Stereo) 12.00: Cartoon 12.10: Oliver Twist 13.00: Julius Caesar 17.00: Rugby Special 18.00: Ski Sunday 18.35: The Money Programme 19.15: London International Boat Show 20.10: Signs of the Times 21.00: Bird 23.35: Darts left|thumb|100x100px 7:00 Zdefiniować – magazyn 8:15 Świat Quarka – seria przyrodnicza 9:00 Dziennik 10:00 Zielona linia – magazyn (niemiecka wersja językowa) 11:00 Msza święta 11:55 Słowo i życie 12:15 Zielona linia 13:15 TG 1 Una 13:30 TG 1 Nowości 14:00 Toto – TV Radiocorriere (quiz prowadzony przez Fabrizia Moffei i Giovannę Elmi) 14:10 Rzym – Londyn – Hollywood: paszport do kina 15:50 Wiadomości sportowe 16:00 Lata koszmarów 16:50 Wiadomości sportowe 17:00 Zdefiniować – magazyn 18:10 90 minut 18:40 Neapol dawniej i teraz 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Telegiornale – wiadomości 20:25 TG 1 Sport 20:40 Film TBA 22:15 Sportowa niedziela 23:10 TG 1 – Flash 23:15 Sportowa niedziela 23:45 Zona Cesarini (program Gianni Mina i Rity Tedesco) 0:30 TG 1 – Noc 1:00 Zdefiniować – magazyn Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1992 roku